User talk:Paleclaw
The blanks are amazing! So is your Cinderheart (K)! I would say just keep editing, and everything will be good! Also, maybe try making friends with lots of some of the other users! Wildbreath 12:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If you ask me, I am not a template person. I say you ask Yatz, she knows TONS about templates and coding and all that stuff. Wildbreath 11:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial I noticed that you were making a tutorial, and wondered if you'd like to use the eyes I made for mine. The link is on the charart page. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! Hi paleclaw! Do you go on IRC? If you do, Im on the WTW irc right now! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, I suppose you went offline. Thats okay, I just hope we can be good friends one day, and mabye we can share some tips on chararts. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon well, heres a line to IRC: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#warriors-theory [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh okay ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon IRC? (I'm inviting lots of people) Wildbreath 14:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, what do you think we should do? ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Agreed I completley agree with you! But we would need to current leads permisson before we replace any leads, of course. If you think you know the ways of Warriors thoery wiki, and I can see your sure into helping.., you can join Project:Hel team on your own decision and I can add you in as a Sr.Warrior ;) And also, (This is mainly off topic) ''I notice your determination has been showing and your pride in what you belive in is remarkable; You merley remind me of a younger version of me when I started off wiki. My main point is users who show this kind of attidue deserve to be placed above others, as I was. My main point is that I have the staff rights to give other users staff rights, ''(I'm sure you know what i'm getting at..) and because respectibally your main background on here as far as i can see is art, (Also like me) I would see a very small point for Rollback rights... If I get a chance to talk to yatz, I can think about giving you...ad..min....rights? :D It would be great to have you working along side yatz, cheetah and I! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thats a good idea. So we talk to people in the project, if they dont respond they are inactiveor if they say their prject can have new leads we replace them with another member already in that project? And I do realize you are a little inexperienced on this wiki for admin rights, but when you think you are ready, just let me know. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No, Yatz says you can have as many as you want up as long as you work on them. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. :P Sure! I love the new blank! :D ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I was just stopping by to let you know that Yatz went on vacation for twelve or so days so if you leave a message on her talk page and she desnt answer, thats where she is ;) So if you have any complex questions, i can answer them for you. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Er...Well nobody if ofically in charge of making temples, no saspific user even makes them. I have no clue how to make temples, but Yatz seems to make them sometimes. :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah, you should. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :3 --Purr-- It happened when I was impressed with your skills and you ability to point out the better and worse in chararts. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 18:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Mind if you give me an example? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Like a random fineshed cat with the new shading on it [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You use the warriors theory wiki blanks but you can just choose whatever one of the blanks you want to use for each of them. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yatz gave me permission for me to do CBA/CBU's. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi! I'm asking everyone this. Do you like Pokemon? Wildbreath 14:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, when i was enabling the new editor I enabled the comments again. So i can Disable the comment if you'd like. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hm, no, your right. I will change it back. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon plus, i enabled the chat. A fun, and safe way to chat with users on the official Wikia chat. Not IRC, but just a little thing Wikia came up with. its on your right side of the screen if your allowed on it. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon hey were you allowed on that chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The signatures on your page are in bold becuase your on the page it links to. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Concerning PB Please see the Project books Page for details of what is happening at the minute. Thanks! PS. The siggies are bold on your user page because they link to your userpage, but because they are on your userpage, they can't link anywhere! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) PALEH! Are you on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) good idea. meet on the WTW chat ? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon k im there! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You on? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Lol. It was you messaging me! I thought you were Yatz getting back to me about PCA. Lol. She still hasnt replyed =\ [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon =\ ok. well, chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 07:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! im going on chat right now! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well you know, the catogories are suppose to be random XD [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh I see. Yea, go ahed. And wanna meet on chat? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sorry, i've got to go, but i'll be here in 15 minutes. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Once i got home, I had to go right away to the hostital becuase my grandpa is probobly going to pass away today or tomorrow. Im sorry I didn't go on chat! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon